


大学生ドヨンとJKロンジュン

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Background Dojae, College student doyoung, F/M, Smut, also nomin, girl!jaehyun, girl!jaemin, girl!renjun, high school student renjun, influenced by parasite, only little tho, other characters are only mentioned
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 真面目な大学生ドヨンが教え子の女子高生ロンジュンに翻弄される話。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 8





	大学生ドヨンとJKロンジュン

**Author's Note:**

> タグの翻訳: #大学生ドヨン #高校生ロンジュン #女の子ロンジュン #その他の登場人物は実際には出てきません #ジェヒョンとジェミンも女の子 #ドジェ前提 #後ノミンも #エロです #年齢差 #とはいっても3歳くらい #パラサイトに影響されました #ちょっとだけ
> 
> ⚠️モラルとか無い未成年と成人のセックスです。ごめんなさい。あとロンジュンはビッチちゃんです｡ドヨンはちゃんとしてるように見えてどうしようもない大人です。

「ファン」と書かれた表札を確かめれば、チャイムを鳴らす。中から出てきたのは、それは上品できちんとした身なりの母親。少し変わった苗字のこの家庭は、中国の家族らしい。

そしてここが僕の新しいバイト先。受験を控えたロンジュンの家庭教師として僕は雇われた。ちょうどバイトを掛け持ちしようと思っていたところだ。何かやりがいのあるバイトを探していた時に見つけたのが家庭教師だった。

週に二回。火曜日と金曜日。大学三年生の僕は八時から十時までの二時間、ファン家で英語と数学を教えることになった。

部屋で待っていた制服姿のロンジュンは、母親に似て品のある顔立ちをした、小柄で綺麗な子だった。

だからこそ、母親が一通り説明と紹介を終えて部屋から出て行った途端、マシンガントークし始めるロンジュンに驚いた。

彼女は上級階級の家の子にふさわしい身なりや雰囲気を放っていたが、中身はおしゃべりで元気な女子高生だ。僕が「勉強するぞ」と声をかけるまではずっと話し続けるんだ。

そうすれば、セミロングの栗毛色の髪の毛をポニーテールにまとめて、ペンを握りしめる。突然露わになるうなじが綺麗でも、すぐに僕はロンジュンの教材に目を落とす。

おしゃべりで、おてんばな印象を初日から備え付けてきたロンジュンは、いざ勉強するとなれば要領が良く、理解力があって、教えたことは全て吸収していく。むしろ僕がいなくても良さそうな気がするくらい。

「そうだオッパ。カトク交換しよ」

一通り授業を終わらせれば白いキャラクターもののケースをつけた携帯を取り出して言うロンジュン。おそらくそのキャラクターが好きなんだろう。ベッドの上にも二体サイズがバラバラの同じキャラクターのぬいぐるみが置いてある。

「ああ、もちろん」

IDの交換を済ませて、荷物をまとめていると丁度いいタイミングでノックして入ってくるロンジュンの母親。

「ロンジュナ、ドヨン先生との初授業どうだった？」

目の前でそんな話をされると緊張してしまう。僕自身家庭教師はした事がなかったから、このやり方が合ってるのかも分からない。

「めっちゃくちゃ分かりやすかった。もう絶対家庭教師変えないで！」

にっこりと笑って言うロンジュンに胸を撫で下ろす。健気で可愛いらしいロンジュンに僕も微笑んで、僕は失礼した。

その夜、ベッドの中で携帯をいじっているとピコンと通知音と共にメッセージが届いた。友達とのツーショットをアイコンにしているロンジュンだ。

【オッパ 今日はありがとう】

【金曜日も楽しみにしてる】

僕はお辞儀するウサギのスタンプを送って、寝ようとしたが、すぐに既読がついて返信が来ていた。

【あと、毎週金曜日は火曜日と違ってお母さんもお父さんもいないから覚えててね】

それが何を意図するのかはわからなかったけれど、僕はＯＫとだけ言っておいた。

  
  
  


それから、ロンジュンとは仲良くなった。勉強以外にも、好きな音楽や映画など共有し合って語り合うまでの仲に。お陰で火曜日と金曜日を待ち遠しく感じる自分がいるほど。

この数週間で学んだのは、ロンジュンは甘えん坊だ。一人っ子の長女だから仕方ないのかもしれない。勉強に飽きれば僕の服の袖を引っ張りながら、違うことしようと唇を突き出して強請る。可愛くないかと言われたらそれはもちろん可愛いから困ったもんだ。僕は教えることでお金を貰っている身だから。

「ほらこのページだけは終わらせよ？」

「はーい、、」

少し不満そうでも渋々問題を解き始める。ロンジュンが練習問題をしている間は基本的にする事がなく、僕は見守るだけだ。

普通の家庭教師と生徒の距離感がどんなものか知らないからなんとも言えないけれど、ロンジュンは僕が隣からいなくなるのを「分かんない時に聞けない！」と言って嫌がるから絶対に隣の席を離れられなかった。肩が触れ合いそうな距離にいるロンジュンは常にいい香りがしていた。女子高生の匂いを嗅ごうと思わずにも匂いを吸い込める距離にいるなんてあまりにも背徳的だった。だけど勉強に集中している時のロンジュンは全く僕に気にすることなく、スラスラと問題を解くだけだ。

ロンジュンの横顔は、鼻が高いからとても綺麗だ。まつ毛も長く、問題を読みながらパタパタと揺れている。しばらくそんなロンジュンを見つめていると突然僕に顔を向けて上目遣いでにっこりと笑う。

「見すぎじゃない？オッパが集中しろって言うのに集中できないんだけど」

そんなにガン見していたのかと恥ずかしくなって耳が熱くなる。

「っ！ごめん、、そんなつもりは無かったんだけど、、」

慌てて言う僕にロンジュンは片方だけ口角を上げたまま勉強に戻った。落ち着かなくて、僕は眼鏡のレンズを袖で拭きながら、ロンジュンが終わるのを待った。

終わった問題集を渡されれば、赤ペンで丸つけする。ほとんど全問正解だ。

「はい、じゃあ間違えた４のＢと６番の問題。そこだけ解きなおして」

「...でもなんで間違えたか分かんない」

上目遣いで訴えてくるロンジュン。

「本当に？」

「うん、、教えて下さい」

珍しく敬語を使うロンジュンに説明する。一つは凡ミスだ。最後の最後で割らないといけないところをかけてしまっている。二つ目は単に当てはめる公式を間違えていた。

それさえ分かればロンジュンはすぐに問題を解き終えて、両方とも正しい答えを導き出せた。

「ふぁ〜、今日なんか疲れちゃった」

立ち上がって、腕を思い切り上に伸ばすロンジュン。勢い良く伸びるせいで、Tシャツがまくれあがって、細いお腹が見えている。今日に限って私服なんだから。

見てはいけないものを見てしまった感覚で直ぐに机の方に視線を戻せばロンジュンもまたすぐ隣に座り直す。そして何を思ったのか、頭を僕の肩の上に乗せるんだ。

「ロンジュナ？どうしたの、、」

「ん〜？疲れたから癒しが欲しいの」

肩に寄り添ったまま言うロンジュン。どうしていいか分からずに好きにさせていると頭を上げて、近距離で見つめてくる。

「ねえ、ドヨンオッパって彼女いるの？」

キラキラとした眼差しで見上げるロンジュンに僕はゆっくり頷いた。嘘はつけない。すると少しだけ驚いたように瞳孔が開くのが見える。

「えーいるんだ。ま、いいや」

一体何に対しての「まあいいや」なのかは分からない。

「じゃあ、写真見せてよ」

「え、彼女の？」

「そう。いいでしょ？」

首を少しだけ傾げて言うロンジュンにノーとは言えなかった。リュックの中にしまっておいたスマホを開いて、カメラロールを探る。ああ、あった。

「はい。これで満足？」

ロンジュンは僕の手からスマホを取り上げて画面を覗きこんだ。

「なんだ美人じゃん」

「なんだってどういう事だよ〜！」

彼女のジェヒョンは相当美人で大学でも有名だった。だからこそ僕と付き合ってるのが不思議なくらい。

「美人だから普通に相手とかいっぱいいそうだね。浮気されてるかもよ？」

「なんてこと言うんだよ！あー怖。最近の若い子はやっぱ怖い、、」

淡々と言うロンジュンは可愛い顔に似合わないほど悪魔みたいだ。

「歳は？」

「一個下だけど、、」

「じゃあオッパ、年下好きなんだね」

いきなり表情を明るくさせるロンジュンに考え込む。ジェヒョンが年下だから好きなのか？いやまあ、年下だからこそ可愛いところもあるけれど、、

「年齢はあんまり関係ないと思うけどな」

「ふーん？」

自分で聞いておいて興味の無さそうな反応をするんだから、女子高生って複雑な生き物だ。

その後、帰る準備を済ませれば玄関までついてくる。

「来週の水曜日に数学のテストがあるんだけどね、」

靴を履く僕に話しかけてくる。

「えっ、そうなの？じゃあ、来週の火曜日は英語やる時間と数学やる時間の調整しようか」

「助かる！ありがと！」

手を掴みながら喜ぶロンジュンは何故だかいつもよりスキンシップが多い気がする。いや、気のせいか。

「それでね、お願いがあるの」

「どんな？」

靴も履き終わって、未だに手を離さないロンジュンを見下ろす形で見つめた。小柄なロンジュンは立っていると絶対に上目遣いだ。

「もし私がテストで９０点以上取れたら、ご褒美が欲しい」

なるほど。ロンジュンは文系で英語に比べると数学の点数は、そこまで高く無かった。今までの最高を見せてもらっても７９とかだ。それを考えると、良い目標設定な気もした。

「どんなご褒美？僕、そんなお金持ってないんだけどなあ、できることならもちろん」

「絶対高くないって約束する！だから、オッパも絶対にくれるって約束して？」

半歩近づいて、小指を絡めてくるロンジュンに思わず唾を呑む。僕に拒否権は与えられていないのが明らかだった。だから僕は頷いて指を離した。

金曜日は挨拶をする親がいないからそのまま家を出た。

  
  
  


翌週の金曜日。無事テストを終えたロンジュンは上機嫌だった。

「手応えはどう？」

「めっちゃある！月曜日に返されるの〜」

嬉しそうにノートのページをめくるロンジュンを見ればこっちまで表情が緩んでしまう。ロンジュンは雑談が好きだし、直ぐに休憩したがるけれど、同時にものすごく頑張り屋さんだ。一生懸命頑張る姿は見ていて可愛い。

  
  
  


そしてまた翌週の火曜日。９１と名前の横に大きく赤ペンで書かれたテストを顔の前までもちあげて見せてきた。

「すごい！よく頑張ったな」

衝動的に目の前にある小さな頭を撫でてやれば、目を細めて嬉しそうにしている。

「へへ、オッパのおかげ」

そんな事はなかった。すべてロンジュン自身が努力した成果だ。それでも少しでも自分が彼女の成長に貢献できたなら、この仕事を選んだ甲斐があった。

間違えた問題を直していると、二週間前にロンジュンが言っていたことを思い出す。９０点以上取ればご褒美が欲しいと。真剣に間違えた問題と睨めっこするロンジュンを邪魔するわけにはいかず、一人で考え込んでしまう。女子高生が欲しいものとはなんだろうか？

コスメ？ジェヒョンも化粧品コーナーの前を通るとすぐに食いつく。ロンジュンの顔を覗くと、化粧っ気は少ししかない。唇はほんのり赤いティントを塗っているようだけれど。ごてごてに凝っているようにも見えない。

なら何が欲しいのだろう？めちゃくちゃ高価なものだったらどうしよう。家庭教師とコンビニ店員の掛け持ちじゃ、どこまで出せるか分からない。いや、まず、教え子にここまで頭を悩ませる方がおかしいのだろうか。そんなことよりジェヒョンに記念日のプレゼントを選ばなければ。ロマンチストな彼女は、そういうのを好む。

「はい、できた」

テスト用紙を渡されて、確認する。よくできている。僕が赤ペンで丸を囲むのを見れば、満足そうに微笑む。

「すごいよ。ほんとにたったの一ヵ月でここまで上達するなんて」

素直に褒めてしまう。恐らくロンジュンは褒められて伸びるタイプだ。そこが素直で可愛い。

「頑張ったもん。ナナに放課後遊ぼって言われても全部断って勉強したから！あの子が彼氏といちゃついてんのインスタで見ながら羨ましいなって思いながらも頑張った」

口を膨らませてシャーペンで手遊びするロンジュン。カカオトークのアイコンに一緒に映っていた親友の話だろう。

「そういえばロンジュナ、ご褒美何が欲しいの？」

僕は気になって聞いてしまった。そうすれば彼女は振り向いて微笑んだ。１８歳にして、これほど魅惑的な表情ができるのだから不思議だ。

「それは金曜日ね」

「いいよ、今日言いなよ。僕、頑張って準備するから」

必死な僕を見てもほくそ笑んで首を横に振る。

「だーめ。今日私、生理だし、ママ下にいるから」

突然すぎる言葉達に頭にハテナがいくつも浮かぶけれど、何か言える前にドアをノックする音が遮る。すぐにロンジュンの母親がトレーを持って入ってきた。

「お取込み中かしら？」

フルーツの差し入れを机に置けば、ロンジュンの成績の上がり具合に大変満足しているらしく、沢山のお礼の言葉を頂いた。そしてその日はそのまま終わった。

  
  
  


ロンジュンの言葉を忘れたまま金曜日を迎えた僕が馬鹿だったのだろうか。

いつも通り八時に家に着けば、二階のロンジュンの部屋まであがる。今日は金曜日。両親は仕事で帰ってこない日。制服姿のロンジュンは笑顔で僕がいつもの定位置に座るのを立ったまま見守っていた。

そして隣に座るかと思えば、いきなり僕の膝に跨って座ってきたのだ。

「ちょっ、ロンジュナ、、、何してんの？」

至近距離に戸惑いながら、薄いデニムの生地を通して感じるロンジュンの感触に唾を呑んでしまう。全く今の状況が掴めない。

「約束したでしょ？ご褒美くれるって。何でもって」

首を傾げて見上げるロンジュンに頷くことしかできない。彼女の言う通り約束はした。とはいえ、この状況のどこがご褒美と関連しているかは分からない。

ロンジュンは僕の首に腕を回して、顔を耳元まで移動させた。あまりにも近くてロンジュンのシャンプーの香りが肺を埋め尽くす。

「ご褒美にドヨンオッパとエッチしたい」

直接耳に囁かれる言葉で脳が停止したみたいだ。いきなり僕が馬鹿になったんだろうか？ロンジュンは何を言ってるんだ。

「え？ええ、、ロンジュナ、、」

「あ～もうじれったい。手はここ、ね？」

無理やりロンジュンによって僕の手は彼女の腰を抱くように移動させられる。華奢な腰に鼓動が速まってしまう。

「オッパ、童貞？なんでこんなに緊張してんの？」

首に顔を埋めて言うロンジュンの唇がくすぐったい。

「違うよ！でもするだろ、、こんなの、、」

そこでハッとする。女の子の初めては大切だ。そういうロンジュンはどうなんだろう。

「ロンジュナは？初めて、、？」

「んーん。全然。よくナナの彼氏のジェノとかとスるよ」

「ええ？！」

あまりの爆弾発言に動揺を隠せない。こんなに清純に見えるのに。

「ナナがさ、あの子あんなにカワイイのに変な性癖多くてね。３Ｐとか大好きらしくて、よく混ぜられるの」

とても１８歳の性事情ではなかった。世の中の何も信じられなくなりそうだ。

「もうこんな話はいいから早くキスしてよ」

唇を尖らせて拗ねるロンジュンは、ここまでしておいて自分ではイニシアティブを取りたがらない。難しい。女子高生は難しい。それに怖い。若い子はみんな怖い。

ああ、もう。神様。どうにか今回だけは見逃してください。

あまりにも罪深いのは分かっています。でも、約束は守るものですよね？僕は彼女と約束したので、それを果たすだけです。

心でそんなことを唱えながらも僕はついにロンジュンの唇を塞ぐように口付けていた。直ぐに口を開くロンジュンの口内を探るように舌を入れれば、意欲的に吸いついてくる。高校生の不器用さが全く感じられない。

「っんぅ、オッパ、、」

僕の髪に手を通すロンジュンに僕もスイッチが入ってしまったのか、腰を抱いていた手を、しっかり足を開いて僕に跨るせいでたくしあがったスカートの下に忍ばせて、柔らかい太ももを掴んだ。細いのに、太ももは少しだけムチムチしている。流石にエロい。

口を離して首にキスを降らせば、下半身を擦りつけるように喘ぐ。ここまでくると僕だって、反応していないはずない。そりゃそう。人間だもの。

「っはぁ、オッパ、硬くなってる」

ジーンズの上から遠慮なく触ってくるロンジュンをそのまま抱き上げれば、ベッドに移動した。いつも見ていたベッド。ぬいぐるみが何体も並ぶベッド。こんなことをするためにあるはずではないベッド。ベッドに下ろせばすぐにロンジュンは膝立ちでズボンのジッパーに手をかけてきた。

「ご奉仕させて？」

「でもこれはロンジュナのご褒美でしょ？」

こんなのまるで僕のご褒美だ。いや、違う、、馬鹿正直な心め。

「いい点とれたのはオッパのおかげだから、、あと、初めて会った日からフェラしたいなって思ってたの」

「なっ、」

なんてことを言うんだ。全く人間不信になりそうだ。それなのに下はギンギンに反応してしまって恥ずかしい。下着の上からでも分かるその形にロンジュンは口角をあげて、一気にずらした。

「おっきい、、」

まるで餌を前にした仔犬のように嬉しそうにするなんて反則だ。それも制服姿。ロンジュンの小さな手と薄い唇に包まれて喜んでいるなんて最低だ。ああ、絶対僕は地獄行きだ。その前に警察だな。

「っはぁ、、ロンジュナ、、」

子猫のように先を舐めれば、また勢いよく吸いついてくる。いつもならシャーペンが紙の上にすべる音だけがしているはずのロンジュンの部屋にこんな卑猥な水音が響いているなんて。

「ん、、ﾁｭ、、ふん、」

「もういいよ、、離してっ、出る、出るから、、ロンジュナっ」

少しも僕の言う事を聞かないロンジュンは扱きあげるスピードを早めて口をすぼめた。僕も自分の欲に逆らえず、そのままほとんどをロンジュンの口の中に出してしまった。

「うっ、ロンジュナ、、ばか、、」

少しだけ頬に僕の白濁をかけたロンジュンが満足そうに喉をならして飲み込むのを見れば目眩がする。

「はぁ、おいしかった」

「ばか、、ほんとに、、」

相変わらずへらへらしているロンジュンが気に食わず、そのまま後ろに押し倒した。いつまでも子供にペースを持っていかれてたまったもんじゃない。

制服のブラウスのボタンに手をかければ、唇を噛んだまま僕の指先を見つめている。全て外せば、水色のレースのブラジャーが露わになる。可愛い。ジェヒョンの大きな胸に見慣れているせいで余計に小さく見える。

「小さいね」

本音をこぼせば、拗ねたように顔をプイと横に向けた。

「...でも感度はいいもん」

「へえ？それは確かめなきゃね？」

そのままブラウスを完全に脱がせて、ブラのホックを外す。ゆっくりと肩から降ろされると、すぐさまその突起に僕は右手を動かした。少し触れるだけで震える体。本当に敏感なようだ。親指で円を描くように転がせば、直ぐに息を漏らす。

「はぁ、んっ、」

反応を楽しみながら左胸に口を添えれば、いきなり大きな声を上げる。

「やっ、んぁっ、きもち、、」

舌で硬くなった先を転がしながら、もう片方で僕の手にすっぽりとおさまる胸を揉みしだく。彼女の言う通り、感度は良好。

「あっ、ん、そんな吸わないでぇ、、」

よがって言うロンジュンは逆効果。最初あれだけ彼女の思い通りにされたから余計に言う事は聞きたくない。思い切り吸い上げると、ジュルっという音とロンジュンの高い声が一緒に部屋中に響く。本当に、親御さんがいたら大問題だ。

「ぁあ！だめ、、だめって言ったのに、、」

仕方なく口を離せば、そのまま肉のついていないお腹まで降りる。へそを舌でなぞるとくすぐったいのか、変な感覚なのか目をギュッと瞑っている。もっとそんな反応を見たいと思い、スカートのまま両足を持ち上げて開かせる。

「ね、やだこの格好、、」

チェック柄の制服のスカートはしっかりとめくれていて、パンツが丸見えだ。ブラジャーとセットの水色のパンツの中心は分かりやすく染みができていた。まじまじと見つめていると、この子にも羞恥心があるのか頬を赤くして脚を閉じようとする。そうはさせないけど。

「脚閉じちゃだめだよ〜。ここまで煽ったのはだれ？ロンジュナでしょ？」

脚を力づくで固定すれば、潤んだ目で見つめてくる。男をそそる表情を全てマスターしているのか？

顔を脚の間にうずめると、本当に恥ずかしそうにする。

「やっ、やだ、、ねえ、やだってば、」

ロンジュンの言葉には耳を傾けずに匂いを吸いこめば、そのままパンツの上から柔らかいそこに口付けた。

「ひゃっ！オッパ、これ、やだぁ、、んぁ！」

そこに下着の生地がまるで無いように吸いついて、パンツまで染みこんでいる愛液を味見するように舌で舐めあげた。

「っう、あ、ぁん、、はずかし、、はっん、、」

先ほどロンジュンが僕にしゃぶりついてきたように、僕も大きな音を立ててしゃぶりついてやった。パンツとして機能しなくなって、べちゃべちゃだ。口を離して、指で割れ目を外から弄る。流石に僕も衣服に口付けるのに飽きて、下着のゴムに指をかける。そのまま脱がせば、ロンジュンは制服のスカートだけを身に着けて、脚はしっかりと僕の前で開いたままだ。やばい。

これ以上自制はできずに直ぐにクリトリスに吸いつけば悲鳴に近い声をあげる。

「ああっ、だめっ、ドヨンオッパ！」

割れ目を両手で広げれば、舌の先を突っ込む。口にロンジュンの味が一気に広がってくる。

「ひゃ、あ、ぁ、、ん、イッちゃ、、、」

それを聞けば、舌と一緒に中指を挿入させる。浮きそうな腰を押さえて薬指も増やせば、左手でクリトリスを擦る。両方の手と舌で刺激すれば、半泣きだ。かーわいい。

「あっ、だめっ、オッパ！はぁ、ん、あ～っ、イク～！っ」

指と舌がぎゅっと締め付けられるのを感じれば、痙攣するように震える体。

「あんまり大人をからかっちゃだめだよ」

肩で呼吸を整えるロンジュンの顔を見下ろして言えば、瞳が揺らいでいる。だからそのまま口付ける。

「もう、オッパの入れて、、」

蕩けるようなキスをしながらも僕のを握って強請るロンジュン。

「でも、ゴムないよ、、」

当たり前だ。誰が家庭教師のバイトをしに来てこんな展開になると思う？用意ができてるわけがない。

「ん、いいの。生がいいから」

「はぁ、、まったく」

煽るなって言ったばかりだろ？可愛らしく微笑むロンジュンの脚をもう一回開かせる。さっきから開きっぱなしではあったけれども。半端に制服のスカートが残っているせいでかえって変態チックだ。高校生とヤっているという背徳感に襲われる。

「んも、早くして」

下唇を突き出して言うロンジュンに容赦なく突っ込んでやった。

「んぁああっ、あっ」

「..やばっ、は、、ぁ」

ロンジュンの中は清純ビッチである正体を知ってから考えると、キツかった。腰を打てば、腕が僕の背中に回される。

「ひゃっ、んっ、ぅ、オッパぁ、、」

「はぁ、ロンジュナ、、」

「もっと！もっと、激しくっ、してぇ」

ああ、ダメだ。最後の最後まで結局僕がこの子のペースに合わせる側のようだ。仰せの通り、、、激しく、強く、奥まで突けば完全に口が塞がらなくなっている。

「はっ、あん、おく、おくっきもち、っ、ふぁ、あぁっ」

「爪たてるなよ、、彼女いるんだからっ」

爪をたてて背中にひっかき傷を残しそうなロンジュンに忠告するけど、全然聞いていないようだ。ロンジュンの後ろに置いてあるぬいぐるみと目が合って気まずい。僕のモラルを疑っているような視線を向けるんじゃないよ。

「むりっ、きもちいもん、ひゃっ、おおきくなった」

「まじでさぁ、、」

再び胸に口を寄せながら奥を突くと、もっと締め付けられてこっちも限界だ。

「んっん、イっちゃう、ゃ、あっ、イク～うっ！」

強く僕を抱きしめながらイくロンジュンがびくびくとしている間に抜き出す。誤って中に出したら大ごとだ。そのまま手で自分のを扱いて、ロンジュンの顔に吐き出してしまう。

「っク、はぁ、、」

僕の精子を全て受け止めてくれるロンジュン。なんていう光景だ。

体中が興奮で震えている。お互い。ティッシュでロンジュンの顔を綺麗に拭きとってやれば、子猫のように僕の手に寄り添うんだ。

「これで満足？」

ロンジュンが寝転んだままの僕の腰を抱きしめて離さない。どうやら満足そうだ。仕方なく僕もロンジュンの横に寝そべった。今更ながらトップスを脱がされて、肌と肌が直接触れ合っている。あったかい。

「ねぇオッパ」

「んん？」

腕の中のロンジュンを見下ろす。

「金曜日は親いないって言ったでしょ？」

「うん」

「土曜日の夜まで帰ってこないんだよ」

気付けば口はニヤリと笑ったロンジュンに塞がれていた。

そんな簡単にロンジュンは満たされないようだ。

ああ、神様。どうやら僕は天使に見える悪魔にとりつかれてしまったみたいです。

お許しください。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ジェヒョン可哀想なんでドヨン達がヤってる間サークルのユウタ先輩と遊んでたってことにしてください。(作品の倫理観を下げる一方)
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
